Talk:Spherae/@comment-24796133-20141103181331/@comment-24796133-20141106235829
Brok I wake up in the bed. The last thing I remember is the energy flowing from the staff. The memories are back instantly, like a switch being turned on. With hesitancy, I try summoning my energy. Nothing. Not even a flicker. Did I assume wrong? I have I just destroyed my power? No, something was in that staff, I must have some kind of power, maybe it is more subtle though. I stand up slowly and go down into the main room. There I see what must have been the cause of my blackout. Everywhere relics and books have fallen, bookcases half cracked, scorch marks on the floor where I must have been standing. Sophia is claering up as best she can, she's doing well too, considering how much is actually salvagable now. She turns and sees me, a look of relief flooding her face. "Good, you're alright!" She says thankfully. "Yeah... I have no idea what happened though" I tell her. "Everything just exploded at once. The energy went into you and you started contorting, your veins went black for a second and then it was like a shockwave of black was released. I don't know what you have done to yourself, but whatever it is it's powerful." I nod in reply, and think over it for a moment. I need more time to come to terms with this unkown power. Hopefully It'll give me a fighting chance against the Droki, but I doubt it will against Obitus. I just hope it is similar to my previous lightning power. I start helping Sophia finish cleaning, and explain to her our next move is to find out all we can on Obitus and the Droki, whether they have any weaknesses. Then we find Kaytlin and Wulfrum. She nods in reply. Obitus Salinor and the lackey approach at the most unconvenient time. I am so close to breaking the prisoners, their final trial in it's last stages. They are close to going over the edge, but now my fellow elder foolishly challenges me alone. I think of his lackey, the elf. Despite myself, I know he is not an ordinary elf. Even though I was weak, he could injure me for a moment. That alone takes extraordinary power. I think back to my sensing of the elder's power, and I remember that one source was near Salinor. Is it this elf? It would make sense, but any elder power he has inherited will not nearly be as strong as that of Salinor's let alone mine. They are close now, to close. I enter the main hall, sword on my back, gauntlet and bracelet on my arms. They are no match for me with the combined power of three relics. The Umbaran approaches me and asks of the defensive plan. I tell him to separate them, and engage the elf himself, but bring him back alive. The elf may prove useful, but when Salinor arrives, he will pay for his part in my imprisonment. He will fall, and I shall hang his head in this hall.